Un Noël de Provence
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Simplement un Noël comme les autres pour des gens pas comme les autres.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne sont pas à moi.

Noël avant l'heure, joyeuses fêtes à tous !

 _Dixième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

* * *

 **Un Noël de Provence**

La nuit tombait sur la petite ville où se trouvait la maison de Pâté.  
Ce dernier avait sorti la crèche provençale qu'il tenait de ses parents.  
Une grande table avait été disposée dans un coin de la salle à manger, d'ordinaire utilisée pour les buffets lors des réceptions, elle servait à cette époque de l'année à disposer les éléments de la crèche.  
Francœur avait regardé avec fascination le petit groupe s'affairer à placer chaque chose au mieux afin de recréer un paysage miniature, avec ses maisons, ses arbres, ses buissons...  
Il aida à déballer les fragiles figurines en terre cuite qu'il examina avec attention.  
Anciennes mais de très belle facture elles étaient assez grandes.  
Lucille lui indiqua où en poser certaines.  
Il le fit et regarda ce que cela donnait.  
Deux animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'un gris aux longues oreilles et l'autre marron avec des cornes, encadraient une petite couche de paille vide, un homme en robe beige et étrange manteau marron appuyé sur un bâton et une femme vêtue de bleu au ventre curieusement arrondi.  
\- Ce sont Joseph et la vierge Marie. Expliqua Lucille. Les parents de l'enfant Jésus.  
Francœur regarda attentivement le paysage, mais il ne voyait aucun enfant.  
Il y avait bien quelques personnages ci et là, dont les tenues différaient totalement de celles du couple, mais il ne voyait pas d'enfants.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son incompréhension, Raoul venait d'entrer avec les manteaux.  
\- C'est l'heure. Dit le jeune inventeur.  
Francœur cessa de s'interroger sur ce mystérieux enfant Jésus pour se tourner vers son ami.  
Raoul lui tendit son manteau en souriant.  
Francœur le passa, un peu surpris.  
Où pouvaient ils bien aller en pleine nuit ?  
De fait, il eut rapidement la réponse, ils étaient à peine sortis qu'ils cessaient de marcher pour entourer l'arbre décoré par Raoul plus tôt dans la journée.  
De petites bougies blanches avaient été fixées aux branches par les employés de Pâté pendant qu'ils disposaient la crèche.  
Lucille lui tendit une bougie allumée qu'elle protégeait de sa main.  
\- A toi l'honneur d'allumer la première.  
Il la prit, comprenant enfin et approcha la petite flamme de la bougie la plus proche.  
Puis il rendit la bougie à Lucille qui la tendit à sa tante.  
Carlotta alluma la seconde bougie et passa le relais à Pâté qui en fit autant avant de tendre la bougie d'allumage à Lucille.  
De main en main la bougie fit le tour du petit groupe, les bougies du sapin s'allumèrent, illuminant l'arbre, faisant luire l'étoile de métal posée au sommet et étinceler les décorations de verre.  
Francœur se recula pour mieux voir.  
Lucille posa la main sur son bras.  
\- Viens avec moi Francœur.  
Elle l'attira un peu à l'écart et lui mit entre les mains une feuille sur laquelle étaient écrites des chants de Noël.  
\- Si nous chantions partenaire ? Lui murmura t'elle.  
Francœur sourit et approuva.  
Ils se placèrent l'un près de l'autre et entreprirent de chanter.  
Les autres les écoutèrent avec ravissement, bientôt rejoints par les serviteurs de Pâté.  
Les deux artistes mirent tout leur cœur dans les chants, heureux d'apporter un peu de joie.  
\- Vous devriez faire le tour du village. Suggéra l'un des employés de Pâté. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu de chants de Noël dans nos rues.  
Lucille interrogea Francœur du regard.  
Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.  
S'il avait compris quelque chose à propos de Noël c'était bien que c'était un moment de partage et un temps pour offrir aux autres sans rien attendre en retour.  
Un état d'esprit qui lui convenait parfaitement et qu'il avait envie de partager.  
Alors si aller chanter dans les rues pouvait apporter de la joie à autrui, il était tout à fait partant.  
Lucille lui sourit et lui prit le bras.  
Ils arpentèrent les rues du village pendant plusieurs heures, chantant de tout leur cœur.  
Les portes s'ouvraient très vite, les gens sortaient pour les écouter et parfois leur faisaient de modestes présents qu'ils acceptaient pour ne pas froisser ceux qui les faisaient.  
Émile qui avait sorti sa précieuse caméra pour filmer l'allumage des bougies du sapin, s'en donnait à cœur joie.  
Il était si pris par son film qu'il ne sentait ni le froid ni la fatigue.  
Raoul qui s'était rapidement retrouvé désigné comme porteur des présents faits aux chanteurs, parvenait lui aussi à garder le sourire.  
L'esprit de Noël les transportait tous.  
Leur faisant oublier tout le reste.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent visité toutes les maisons habitées du hameau ils regagnèrent la maison de Pâté où un bon feu les réchauffa rapidement.  
Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur tour de chant les serviteurs de Pâté avaient achevé de décorer la maison avec des branches de sapin, du houx et du gui.  
Pâté les entraîna vers la salle à manger dès qu'ils eurent retiré leurs manteaux, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour souper avant de se rendre à la messe de minuit.  
Au centre de la table la couronne de l'avent, ornée de rubans, de gui et de houx, les bougies qu'ils avaient allumées aux dates prévues, ayant été retirées et remplacées par trois bougies blanches, était la seule décoration.  
Avant que de se mettre à table Pâté se dirigea vers la cheminée pour respecter les traditions de ses ancêtres provençaux.  
Les autres le suivirent et firent un demi cercle autour de lui et du foyer éteint.  
Sept bûches de noyer ornées de rubans étaient disposées sur un guéridon près de la cheminée.  
Sept bûches, une pour chacun des habitants de la maison, les rubans étant de diverses couleurs suivant la personne, blanc pour Lucille, blanc et bleu pour Francœur, marron pour Raoul, vert pour Émile, Mauve pour Maud, bleu foncé pour Pâté et violet pour Carlotta.  
Pâté les bénit en les aspergeant d'eau et de sel avant de les déposer dans le foyer, il y mit le feu et se recula.  
Pendant qu'il faisait cela Lucille et Raoul expliquaient à Francœur le pourquoi de cette tradition.  
\- Tu vois Francœur, ces bûches vont brûler jusqu'au nouvel an, elles apportent la chaleur et la lumière qui manque en cette période de l'année, elles ont été coupées ce matin, avant que le soleil se lève et on ne doit les toucher qu'avec les mains, pour ne pas les profaner. Plus elles feront d'étincelles, meilleure sera l'année à venir.  
Puis ils se mirent à table.  
Toujours selon la tradition provençale chère au cœur de Pâté le repas d'avant la messe était composé des sept plats maigres, en souvenir des sept douleurs de la Vierge Marie. Soupe, chou fleur, cardon, céleri, artichauts, poissons et anchoïade se succédèrent.  
Tout le monde mangea en silence.  
Puis Pâté se leva et donna le signal du départ pour la messe.  
A nouveau ils se couvrirent et sortirent, tout en progressant vers l'église du village Lucille qui marchait aux côtés de Francœur lui expliquait où ils allaient et pourquoi.  
\- Nous allons assister à la messe de Noël une succession de trois messes : la première messe s'appelle « messe des Anges », la seconde « messe des Bergers » et la troisième « messe du Verbe divin ».  
\- Ces trois messes sont mieux connues sous le nom de « messe de Minuit », « messe de l'Aurore » et « messe du Jour ». intervint Maud.  
\- Il faudra que tu reste discret Francœur. Termina Lucille.  
Francœur fit ce qu'elle disait et assista sans faire de bruit aux trois messes de Noël, les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle nouveau pour lui.  
Lorsque la dernière messe s'acheva ils rentrèrent et se réunirent à nouveau devant la cheminée où brûlaient les sept bûches.  
Les douze desserts provençaux les attendaient sur la table : figues, raisins frais et secs, pruneaux, oranges, pommes, poires, cédrats confits, biscuits, oreillettes et nougats blancs et noirs.  
Tout en grignotant les friandises le petit groupe écouta Pâté leur conter des histoires de sa jeunesse, des légendes provençales et quelques récits traditionnels de Noël.  
Francœur s'endormit, la tête sur les genoux de Lucille qui l'éveilla lorsque ce fut l'heure de gagner les chambres.  
Pendant que Francœur dormait Carlotta avait remplacé la Vierge de l'avent par l'autre et placé l'enfant Jésus dans la crèche.  
Avant de le laisser se coucher ils lui montrèrent la crèche complétée et achevèrent de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.  
Lui promettant que le lendemain la fête se poursuivrait, plus belle encore, Lucille l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa avec Émile et Raoul.  
Francœur alla se coucher sans se faire prier, l'esprit empli par toutes les merveilles qu'il avait vues.

FIN


End file.
